Christmas Bonus
by theAkuRokuFaNaTiC
Summary: In which the spirit of Christmas evades young Hisoka, and Tsuzuki is determined to teach his partner to enjoy the holidays.  Slight TsuSoka.


**A.N.: Haven't worked with anything DoD/YnM-related in a while, and it makes me feel bad, but I've found a new obsession with GLEE, so I'm kinda putting my other stories on hold. This bothers me, but I thought that a Christmas story might help. Oh, I totally don't own the anime/manga!**

The snow fluttered gently, falling onto the pavement; the ground was thick with a layer of white, causing the roads to become slick. It was late, much later than it should be, in Tsuzuki's opinion. The man glanced towards the window by his desk, huffing heavily at the lovely scenery. It was beautiful, and it was close to Christmas, and he was still working. With a large sigh, he added a flourish to the last piece of paperwork that he had been working on (because he had actually been working).

Chancing a glance at his partner, Tsuzuki smiled at the sight. Hisoka was staring intently at his work, not even bothered by the fact that there was too much work. The blonde was wearing a sweater, despite the warm temperature in the office. Even so, he still shivered occasionally. Emerald eyes bore into the paper, willing it to be finished.

"'Soka-chan, are you bored? Because I am!" Tsuzuki whined, putting his pencil down. He tried to get some sort of response from his partner, who seemed to be blatantly ignoring him. "Hisoka! It's almost Christmas! Aren't you excited?" Yes, he probably _was_ a bit more peppy than usual, but it was Christmas! There could never be a more happier holiday!

The blonde sighed and skipped to another piece of work; he wasn't in a very happy mood, it seemed. Then again, Hisoka _never_ seemed to be happy. Not even when it was snowing and pretty, and certainly not when it was Christmas.

"Hisoka! Come on! Oh, you didn't get your shopping done, did you? I told you when I was going shopping; you should've come!" That _had_ to be it. Hisoka was perhaps the most organized person, next to Tatsumi, and would _never_ miss shopping. But if he did, he would probably be in a really bad mood. Then again, Hisoka was usually in a bad mood, anyway.

Finally, Hisoka groaned and turned his head. He was irritated, that was certain. "Hisoka, you're not having a very good day, are you?" Tsuzuki prodded, worried. It was Christmas, and no one should have to be upset on such a day, definitely not Hisoka.

"Would you just shut up?" the blonde shot back, putting his pen down as he yelled. Hisoka was practically seething with anger, shivering under his sweater. He seemed cold but did nothing to remedy this, only glaring daggers into his partner. (In retrospect, the brunette did feel a tinge of pain in his chest - kind of like a dagger). Tsuzuki frowned and returned to his papers, leaving the blonde in silence.

The two were silent for at least five minutes, or it seemed so to Tsuzuki, until Watari barged into the room. The man was holding a stack of envelopes and smiling. "Guess who just gave us our holiday bonuses?" he asked, waving the papers. "I'll give you a hint - was it Chief Konoe or a Gushoshin twin?"

It took a few moments for Tsuzuki to decide between the two; while the Chief _was_ the Chief, the Gushoshins certainly did seem to be the type to keep some extra money hidden away. But they did resent Tsuzuki for causing their library to burst into fire and, subsequently, crumble to the ground. Then again, the Chief never seemed to want to share any of his money with anyone, not even his workers. It was such a hard decision!

Hisoka sighed. "Tatsumi."

The blonde scientist pouted, just like he usually did whenever someone figured out one of his riddles. But Tatsumi wasn't even one of the choices!

"Bon, you _never_ make things fun for me! You didn't even let me have my riddle." He huffed and trudged over to Tsuzuki's desk, holding out an envelope. "Just for that, I'm giving you your bonus last." Watari seemed satisfied with this decision, and Tsuzuki really couldn't complain about being given his check first; he'd probably end up buying discount Christmas sweets, though.

Hisoka didn't look as though Watari's revenge was that bad, and the blonde only sighed and signed his name on another piece of paper. If there was a word to describe Hisoka, it'd probably be a 'Scrooge-san'.

It _was_ a nice bonus, Tsuzuki realized after opening his check, and it might even be enough to pay the Gushoshins back a bit of the money that he owed them for the library. Still, he couldn't feel very happy, considering that his partner was in such a bad mood. He couldn't understand why Hisoka was so foul; Christmas was, as Tsuzuki mentioned earlier, the _happiest holiday in the year_.

After Watari passed out the rest of the checks, he settled in front of Hisoka's organized desk. "Now, if you promise to have a merry Christmas, I'll give you your check!" Watari chirped, giving the envelope to Hisoka before the blonde even said anything. "I'll see you all after the New Year!"

After the scientist all but skipped out of the office, Tsuzuki turned to Hisoka. "I'll stop bothering you, Soka-chan, if you'll tell me why you hate Christmas so much." The blonde said nothing in reply, finally setting down his pencil and straightening his papers. He seemed to finally be done with his paperwork and excused himself to give the papers to Tatsumi. Hisoka stopped in front of Tsuzuki's desk, reaching for the brunette's work. Tsuzuki allowed him to with a reluctant face.

Hisoka left for a few minutes then returned to Tsuzuki. "The Chief says that we're allowed to go home now. So, goodnight," he finished lamely, making to leave the room.

"I'll walk you home!" Tsuzuki offered, perhaps too quickly; this caught the blonde off-guard, and Hisoka only nodded once in response. The brunette picked up his trench coat from his chair and grabbed Hisoka's winter jacket for him, standing behind his partner. "Need some help?"

"I'm fine," Hisoka answered, taking his coat from Tsuzuki; still, his face seemed to be a bit softer, as it usually was any other time of the year. Now, he just seemed shy.

The brunette followed Hisoka out the door, turning off the lights as he left. He did remember, however, to leave a peppy note to Tatsumi, wishing him a merry Christmas. It seemed like a good thing to do. The two walked wordlessly through the hallways, neither even looking at the other.

The winter air was harsh and chill, and Tsuzuki was beginning to hold his jacket even tighter around himself; he noticed Hisoka's obvious discomfort from the weather but chose not to say anything. The blonde refused, as always, to say if something bothered him (unless it was something strange like, "Tsuzuki's annoying", or "Tsuzuki's an idiot" - he had no problem saying those sorts of things).

"I know I bothered you," Tsuzuki started silently, "but I want to know why you hate Christmas so much; it's a happy holiday, but you seem so sad! Hisoka, I just want you to be happy!" He was honest in everything he said, and Hisoka could obviously tell; Soka-chan just wouldn't admit it.

"I don't celebrate Christmas," Hisoka said simply, looking straight in front of him. His eyes were steady, unwavering, and still so green. Tsuzuki's eyes softened at his partner's words and held out a hand to grab onto Hisoka's wrist.

The blonde stopped mid-stride and turned to the brunette. "I don't understand why you care so much. Have a good Christmas, okay?" Hisoka was trying to make his words harsh and uncaring, but months of partnering with Hisoka taught Tsuzuki not to take his statement so seriously.

"Why not?" Tsuzuki asked, though he regretted that immediately; it was obvious as to why Hisoka never celebrated Christmas, or rather, never got the chance to. "Hisoka, I'm not having a big Christmas party this year, so I was wondering if you, as my partner, would like to join me for a quiet get-together-slash-Christmas party?" The brunette smiled at the surprise spreading across Hisoka's face.

"I've been nothing but horrible to you all day," Hisoka started, his voice shaking in the slightest bit, "so why do you care how I spend tonight?"

Tsuzuki sighed at his partner's confusion; sometimes Hisoka could be so dense. "That's what Christmas is all about, Soka-chan! You're kind to everyone, even if you don't like them! But I really like you, and I want to spend my Christmas with you because we're partners! We've had a rough time, and I know that I'm a bit much, and you're mean sometimes, but you've actually stuck with me! You're the first person to do that in a really long time."

The blonde never smiled, and certainly he wouldn't on Christmas Eve, but he did happen to allow his face to straighten into a thin line resembling a smile. "Tsuzuki?"

"Yeah?"

"Merry Christmas, I guess."

**A.N.: Have not written this sort of stuff in so long it's almost foreign! I hope it didn't turn out too badly, and I appreciate everyone for putting up with me! Merry Christmas to everyone (Or whatever you celebrate), and to all a good night!**


End file.
